Rachel Time
by Lcrazemag
Summary: This is a follow up to "Learning to Trust is Just for Children in School" from "Books, Bling, and Broadway." FaPezBerry.


Title: Rachel Time (Learning to Trust II)

By: Lcrazemag

Summary: This is a follow up to_ Learning to Trust is Just for Children in School_. FaPezBerry.

* * *

At first, the extended _Rachel Time _was amazing.

Rachel loved how much her girlfriends doted on her. That first week they spent countless hours singing, practicing potential Glee routines, and watching Streisand movies so that Rachel could provide commentary and take notes for _her_ future success as an ingenué. She even quizzed them to make sure they were paying attention. Quinn and Santana loved to see Rachel happy and in her habitat—the center of attention. She was happy, thus, they were happy.

But by week 2, Quinn and Santana were exhausted.

When Quinn and Santana spent time together before it was usually _down time. _While Rachel liked to _GO-GO-GO _in her free time, her girls were pretty laid back and borderline lazy. Quinn liked to read while Santana painted her toenails. They gossiped about the Cheerios and lounged around. They cuddled up and watched movies. They burned out all their energy _during_ their extra-curriculars and had no desire to spend their evenings doing more work. They needed to recharge after a long day.

Rachel, however, somehow managed to store a ridiculous amount of energy in that tiny body of hers. It was _insane._

Okay, it wasn't always bad. Sometimes it was super useful to have a girlfriend with amazing stamina. Rachel's ability to GO-GO-GO also allowed her to _COME-COME-COME_, and that was definitely a plus.

But right now, Quinn and Santana are trying their hardest not to pass out on their little motor mouth.

—

"In order to get to Nationals this year we must find a way to get Mr. Schue to feature me as lead without Finn. It would be preferable to get rid of him altogether and just lead the club myself, but as I found out last year when he was sick, the school mandates that each club have a faculty sponsor..."

Rachel was pacing back and fourth, regaling her girls with her plan to somehow take over Glee... again.

"Although Ms. Holiday did a great job inspiring cohesiveness in our group, I still think we would do better to feature our more talented members. Of course I would retain my position as the female lead, but I really do think that Finn—"

She was interrupted by a loud snore that came from Santana. A glance over her shoulder told her that Quinn was texting with heavy lids and was not paying attention either.

"Quinntana!"

"Whaat? Did you just make a portmanteau of our names?" Quinn murmured, with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "That's beside the issue. You are supposed to be listening to me!" She glared.

Santana shifted in her position on the couch and Quinn snorted. Rachel shot daggers at her with her eyes.

"I heard everything you said!" Quinn defended. "Tana's the one who decided it was naptime, I'm being attentive like you wanted."

"Oh really? What did I just say 3 minutes ago?"

Quinn knew this game. She had to be careful in her response because if she got it wrong then Rachel would freak and start over and maybe incorporate visual aids. She'd heard this same speech a couple times though—_she does listen to her girlfriends, mind you—_so most likely it was about Mr. Schue's incompetence.. or Finn.

Quinn smirked "You were complaining about Mr. Schue incapabilities as our leader."

Rachel faltered. "Um, yes." Damn! Quinn looked too smug. Rachel knew she hadn't been giving her full attention, but Quinn had somehow thwarted her. It looked like she wouldnt have a use for the back up powerpoint she'd prepared. So she turned on her slumbering girl friend.

"Santana! Wake up!" Rachel yelled. Quinn chuckled and lifted a socked foot to kick at Santana. Santana startled, rolled over too far and fell off the couch.

"Fuck, Berry! Q, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Santana growled. Quinn was still laughing.

"I would appreciate it if you girls could take this seriously! This is exactly why we came in 12th last year!" Rachel said.

"No," Santana lifted herself back up onto the couch, and Quinn reached out to rub her back in apology. "We lost last year because you decided to take tree hugging to the next level and made out with one."

Rachel squeaked, her mouth and eyes wide as her eyebrows shot past her bangs.

Quinn held back another laugh. She knew how Santana got when she was tired and she needed to diffuse this situation before Santana landed herself in the dog house. Or worse, Rachel took it out on both of them. She reached out and grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her indignant girlfriend into her lap.

"That's not entirely fair, Tana." Quinn said placatingly, squeezing Rachel in a show of solidarity. If Santana goes down, she'll go alone. "Rachel's right, Finn is bringing us down, just like last time."

Rachel frowned. "That's not what I—"

"Also, we should find a way to get one of the guys to challenge his lead position." Quinn continued, cutting off Rachel's complaint. "Sam is much more talented, and so is Blaine. Blaine sings so much already its amazing he hasn't already taken the spot."

"I agree!" Rachel smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn was so whipped sometimes. Two can play that game, Berry. "Quinn don't you think we should maybe save this for later and go cuddle? I'll even be the middle spoon and we can watch a Tim Burton movie?"

Rachel frowned, again. "But we need to—"

"Please Q? I think I need a backrub after that fall." Santana said, batting her eyelashes at Quinn.

Quinn was torn. Rachel was looking at her with big doe eyes, wanting to continue their Glee discussion, but Quinn _really _wanted to cuddle. She loved Santana's back, too, and rubbing all on her was one of her favorite past times! If Rachel laid down with them, maybe she could rub on her too!

For extra incentive, Santana said "I'll even let you use your favorite toy later after a nap."

Quinn immediately turned her wide eyes to Rachel and started negotiations. "Please Rach? We don't even have to watch my movies, we can watch a musical as long as you don't make us take notes."

Rachel sighed, shifting in Quinn's lap to stand up. "Fine. But this just means we'll have to work extra hard tomorrow to develop a plan by Friday. I need to audition the remaining male members and determine who would be the best candidate." She turned to walk down the hall towards the movie room, and yelled back "I would like for you two to help me hold the auditions.."

Quinn and Santana groaned. Maybe expanding Rachel time was a bit hasty on their part.

—

Santana had begun plotting ways to wear Rachel out.

She was just so tired, and she was pissed because Quinn was just as tired but anytime Santana would complain Rachel would get all teary eyed and then Quinn would glare at her like she wasn't thinking the same thing and then Santana would have to apologize to Rachel by sacrificing even _more _time to Rachel's madness.

She had to be stopped.

At first, she and Quinn plotted to tickle attack Rachel. They figured it would give them a free day because if Rachel was tired, she'd want a nap, and they could get one too. So on Wednesday when they arrived at Rachel's house they lunged when she opened the door, Quinn lifting Rachel into her arms and restraining her while Santana tickled her. Rachel squealed loudly and squirmed violently to no avail. Santana continued her attack until Rachel screamed that she had to pee, effectively causing Quinn to release her.

When Rachel came back into the room, she present them with a new dance routine she'd been working on. Quinn and Santana grimaced.

Thursday after Glee, Quinn and Santana were practically zombies, but Rachel wanted to go shopping at the new vegan grocery across town. Quinn called Jesse and threatened him into feigning excitement about the grand opening so Rachel would want to go with him instead. She gave him specific instructions to entice Rachel with promises of "exploring every aisle" in the gigantic superstore, so that when they returned, Rachel would be nice and tired.

But instead of choosing to go with Jesse, Rachel simply invited him along. So now, not only were they stuck wandering around a grocery store with a hyper and excited Rachel Berry, they had to spend their evening with Jesse. Santana blamed Quinn for that failed scheme and refused to talk to her for the entire 4 hour trip.

Finally Friday came and Quinn and Santana were desperate. Rachel was completely serious about the leading man auditions and she set it up for after school. Quinn and Santana thanked God in every religion they could think of that there was no Cheerio practice the following Saturday, because Coach Sylvester was off doing... whatever she does when she disappears.

Santana had finally snapped and had stolen a dose of Ambien from her mother. While Rachel was berating Joe about his lackluster performance, she reached over with the intent to drug her girlfriend by dropping the pill into her tea. Quinn watched her, and was horrified when she realized what Santana was doing. Rachel turned around to grab her tea and Quinn swiped it, claiming she would go get Rachel a fresh one since that one had run cold. Santana shot her with a glare so fierce Quinn thought she would burst into flames as she ruined Santana's illegal attempt at drugging their girlfriend. Rachel smiled at Quinn and thanked her, reaching over to rub Santana's angry cheeks and requested that Quinn also bring a tea for "Grumpy pants", and obliviously placed a peck on Santana's fuming lips.

Since they did have Saturday free, Rachel requested that her girls sleepover. They of course obliged the request and was happy that Rachel seemed to want to get to bed fairly early. If they were smart they would have questioned her motives.

—

Rachel was up bright and early at 6am on a _Saturday._ She happily showered and got dressed and skipped back over to the bed to wake her sleeping girlfriends.

"Rise and shine sweethearts! We are going to Westerville to see what the Warblers are like this year! Their rehearsal is at 10!"

Quinn and Santana blinked sleepily at each other, before Santana burst into tears.

Rachel, alarmed, looked at Quinn questioningly before climbing in between the girls and curling into Santana. "Tana, what's wrong?" She asked.

"_I'm so tiiiiiired! Rachel time is the worst!_" She whined loudly.

Quinn let out a sob of her own. "_We love you so much Rachel! But we cant take it anymore and we didn't wanna tell you because we didn't want you to cry!_" She wailed.

Rachel was dumbfounded. "Why didn't you two say anything?"

Santana curled her wet face into Rachel's collarbone. "_Cause we wanted to make you happy but it was slowly draining our life source!_" She cried.

"_You were just so happy_!" Quinn moaned.

Rachel giggled. "We have the worse communication skills ever.." she said, then she reached around and tugged on Quinn's hair. "Ive been pushing you too hard, maybe we should just stay in bed today, hm? We can watch Jennifer's Body again if you want."

Rachel felt more than saw two heads nodding against her.

"Maybe Monday during study hall I can schedule an appointement with Ms. Pillsbury about proper communication between—"

She was interrupted by two snores this time as she realized her girls were already back in dreamland. Rachel sighed and smiled to herself, squished between the two of them, and closed her eyes.

She definitely wouldn't be opposed to adding more of this to Rachel Time.. well, maybe after they win Nationals.


End file.
